I Do
by Mrs. Bruce Wayne
Summary: Bruce and Diana's wedding! Chapter 5 up.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Has anyone noticed that isn't one fic about Diana and Bruce's wedding? If there is tell me but in the mean time here's a fic of their wedding. If you like it review. Enjoy!

'I Do'

It was two days before, what would be the biggest day of two of the league members. Diana A.K.A Wonder Woman and Bruce Wayne A.K.A Batman were getting married. Just one year before Bruce had proposed to Diana. That night was special to them even tough it didn't go how Bruce had planned it. He had taken the night off as Batman and took Diana out to dinner. After dinner he rented a horse carriage and took a ride wit er. Just when he was about to ask her, they had to fight a bunch of sailors that were trying to steal very dangerous war weapons from a warehouse on the docks. Diana almost drowned but that didn't stop Bruce. Later that night he asked her and of course she said yes.

Now almost exactly one year later Bruce Wayne was watching over his sleeping wife to be. Earlier they were watching tv downstairs in the entertainment room when Diana fell asleep. He carried her up to te bedroom they shared and placed her on their bed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before he left the room to go down to the Batcave and head out for his nightly patrol over the city. In the city he couldn't believe on how much his life had changed in the past few years. Just three years ago Diana had convinced him that they- or he shouldn't wait any longer to start dating.

Flashback

Diana was in the Batcave talking to Bruce. "Bruce I love you and I know you love me. We live dangerous lives and that is why we can't wait any longer. I know you don't want to lose me, and I fell the same thing, but one day if something happens to one of us the other is going to regret not being with them, and not taking a chance." Diana looked into Batman's eyes as they stood in facing each other. Her eyes were tearing up.

She waited for him to answer but nothing came out of his mouth. "You know what forget it." She turned around because she did not want him to see her crying. Her voice cracked. "Forget everything I just said. Obviously you don't love me as much as I love you."

She walked away. It wasn't until she reached the top of the stairs when he ran after her. "Diana." She didn't stop. She continued to walk. He caught up wit her when he reached the front door. He grabbed her arm.

"What do you want now, Batman." Diana said in a harsh tone. Ever since the Thanagarian invasion and when everyone's identity got revealed she rarely called him Batman. She only called him Batman when she was angry at him or they were around other League members that didn't know his identity.

"Diana. I do love you." Bruce said.

"Then why don't you prove" Diana was silenced wen Bruce place his lips on hers giving her a long passionate kiss. During the kiss her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist.

When they broke the kiss, Diana smiled while she caught her breath. That's when she heard Bruce say, "Let's take a chance."

End Flashback

Batman sat on the roof as he came back into reality. Diana was the only woman who was ever able to work her way into his heart like she did. That's when he heard a cry for help. That cry came from a woman about a block down. Batman did his heroic deeds and saved the woman from the men who were trying to mug and rape her. He then remember the night he proposed to her.

Flashback

Diana was laying in a bed in the watchtower infirmary with Bruce by her side After he gave her CPR and she coughed up all of the sea water that she had swallowed she passed out again and was brought to the watchtower for a little while until she woke up. She finally opened her eyes and called for Bruce. "Bruce"

"Yeah I'm here."

"What happened?"

"You almost drowned." Bruce said flatly.

"Oh." She sat up in the bed as Bruce helped her up.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Great. Besides the small headache." Diana mentioned.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes before Diana spoke up. "Hey Bruce you know you never did tell me what the special occasion was for tonight."

Bruce laughed. "Oh the occasion was this." Bruce said. He pulled out the black velvet ring box from his pocket. He opened it and the sight of what was inside caused Diana to gasp.

"Oh Bruce." She whispered. A tear immediately rolled down her cheek.

"Earlier I was going to ask you if you would marry me but"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes Bruce I will marry you." Diana said.

He smiled,.s lipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

End Flashback

Now he was getting married. He stayed and patrolled the city for a few more hours until his shift was over.

How did you like it please review. Chapter two coming up.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Has anyone noticed that isn't one fic about Diana and Bruce's wedding? If there is tell me but in the mean time here's a fic of their wedding. If you like it review. Enjoy!

'I Do'

A few hours later when Bruce's shift was over he haded straight home so he could spend as much time with Diana before 5:00 the next afternoon. Everyone knows it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride 24 hours before the wedding. When he got home he changed into his pajamas and got into bed, all while trying to be as quiet as possible, careful not to wake up Diana. He wrapped his arm around her waist and fell asleep minutes later.

The next morning Diana was the first t wake up and she tried to move but she felt a masculine arm around her waist. She turned over and smiled when she saw Bruce's sleeping face. She gently kissed him on the lips and carefully slipped out of bed. She did all of that morning stuff and changed into a blue skirt and a white tank top all with her uniform underneath. After changing she went down stairs to find that Alfred was making breakfast. She walked into the kitchen and greeted Alfred. "Good morning Alfred."

"Good morning Miss Diana." Alfred greeted her back with a smile on his face.

"Why won't you call me Diana?" Diana asked. She didn't understand. She and Alfred were very good friends, he was like a father to her and he still added a 'Miss' to her name.

"Because Miss Diana, It is not proper, and tomorrow you will be my boss and I have to call you Mrs. Wayne."

"Well we'll talk about that tomorrow." Diana said.

"Okay." Alfred answered very simply. "Would you please wake Master Bruce. Breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"Alright. We'll be down then." Diana stated as she walked away and up the stairs to her and Bruce's room. She walked in their room and smiled when she saw Bruce was still sleeping and looked cutest when he was asleep. She walked over to Bruce's side of the bed and was about to shake him to wake him up but he surprised her when he turned over and pulled her on the bed and rolled over so that he was on top. He started to laugh. "Bruce! I thought you were sleeping" she laughed.

"I woke up a couple of minutes ago, and then I heard you coming up." He said right before he kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and they didn't part this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss grew more passionate by the second. They eventually had to part to catch their breath. They laid there for a few more moments catching their breath. Diana placed another small and gentle kiss on his lips and smiled.

"Breakfast is almost done. Alfred sent me up to wake you but it seems that are already wake." Diana said.

"Well how much time do we have until breakfast is done?"

"About fifteen minutes." Diana stated.

Bruce kissed her again. "I can do it in that amount of time."

Diana used some of her strength to roll them over so that she was on top. She was now straddling his hips. "No because you have to have to get changed. We have duty in the watch tower. And breakfast will be done soon." She laughed. She kissed him and got off of him and stood by the bed as he sat up.

She pulled him up onto his feet. He patted him on the chest lightly. "Go get ready."

After he got ready and they ate breakfast and headed up to the watchtower for some monitor duty. They took two separate jets, Batman's and Diana's. They did this being that Diana was going to stay in the watchtower until the wedding took place. Once in the watch tower Diana went straight to monitor duty while Batman went to just walk around. By this time it was 12:00. In three hours everyone had to try on their clothes for the wedding just to make sure they fit. While Diana was changing out of her dress and back into her uniform, she got to thinking that her life has changed so much in the past few years. When she first came into man world she didn't believe that men were all that great. It was like that for a while until Gorilla city. When Batman had tried to dig her out of the ground when the missile hit her. Everyone thought she was dead but refused to accept it.

When she saw Batman's hands she then knew that men weren't all that bad. She started to have feelings for him. Then later on when she found out that Batman was Bruce Wayne she fell in love with him. She didn't know what it was until she experienced it. After the Thanagarian invasion and the incident with Circe she found out Bruce loved her as much as she loved him. Not to much after they got engaged and now their wedding was a little over 24 hours away. She smiled to herself and finished changing. By that time it was 3:30 and Diana and Bruce were going to spend time together before he had to go back to earth. They just spend that time together and just looking at the stars. By the time five o'clock came Bruce really didn't want to leave Diana. He gave her a passionate kiss that left her aching for more.

"I love you Bruce." Diana said before he boarded the Batwing.

"I love you too Diana." Bruce said. She leaned over and gave him another kiss.

Diana left the launching-bay and watched Bruce leave. She wandered back to her room and laid on the bed to think about her future, and how she would tell Bruce. She put her hand on her stomach, over the growing life inside of her. She found out that she was pregnant one week before and the only person that knows is J'onn because he is the one who told her. Diana found out that she was one month pregnant and she just had to tell Bruce. "Let's just hope Dad will be happy."


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Has anyone noticed that isn't one fic about Diana and Bruce's wedding? If there is tell me but in the mean time here's a fic of their wedding. If you like it review. Enjoy!

'I Do'

Diana woke up at 7:30 the next morning. She opened er eyes and looked at the room around her knowing that she would really never be in here again because today was her wedding day. Diana put her hand on her stomach as se felt the feel to throw up. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and let everything out. She sat over the toilet for a few minutes before she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. As she was doing so se heard a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in," she yelled.

Her Maid of Honor, Shayera walked into the room calling Diana's name. "Diana?"

"In here." Diana yelled so Shayera could hear her. Diana was rinsing her mouth out when Shayera appeared at the bathroom door.

"Are you okay? Because the last thing we need is for you to get sick today."

"I don't get sick." Diana said as she walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed.

"Then what's wrong?" she asked as she sat on the bed next to Diana.

Diana looked at her and wondered if she should tell her or not. Diana sighed. She stood up and closed her bedroom door do no one would overhear. She sat back down in her previous spot and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Diana got out.

"Are you serious?" Shayera asked with widened eyes.

"Yes. But have to promise not to tell anyone. The people who know are you and J'onn, because he's the one who diagnosed me."

"You didn't tell Bruce yet?" Shayera asked as she raised her voice a bit.

"Shhhh." Diana told her. "No. I was planning to tell him at the wedding tonight."

"Oh. And He's suppose to be the detective." Shayera said.

"What was that?"

"Bruce is suppose to be the detective. I'm surprised that he didn't figure it out. I knew there was a possability with the signs you were giving off."

"What sign?."

"Well you are always tired, you're eating a little more than usual and this past week when we really need you, you weren't aloud to go on any mission."

"Now that you mention it. I noticed I was giving off a couple of signs."

"Yeah. Well congratulations, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." Diana said.

"So what do you think the baby will be?" Shayera asked.

"I don't know, but I want a boy." Diana said.

"A boy?" Shayera asked. "This from someone who came from an island of women and thought men were usless."

"That was a long time ago and I have changed a lot since then. I getting married to one right."

"Yeah." she laughed. "Well I let you get some more rest. We don't have to start getting ready until 3:00. Bruce and the others said that they'll take care of the decorations in the mansion."

"Actually I'm not tired." Diana said as she watched Shayera get off of the bed. "You want to go to the kitchen and get some breakfast?"

"Sure."

The two headed for the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Meanwhile in Gotham in Wayne Manor:

Bruce was sitting at the breakfast table eating breakfast and thinking about his wedding to Diana. He was thinking about how his life would change after they were married. He was thinking how his life had changed ever since he met Diana. Their first mission together was when J'onn first came to earth. He had confidence in her when no one else did. He fell in love with her over the five years that they have work together. They had their kiss during the Thanagarian invasion, even though it was just so they wouldn't notice them in the restaurant Even though the kiss was used a distraction, it felt real. Then he knew that he couldn't live without her when she was turned into a pig by Circe. That night she had convinced him that he had to say that he loved, or she would just give up on him. That night he had made love to her for the first time.

He took a sip of his orange juice and then took a bite of his eggs. He thought about how his life would be. He knew that one day they would end up having kids and he wanted that to be in the near future. His life had changed so much. He never would've thought that he would have been getting married. Ever since his parents died he closed everyone out. He finished eating breakfast and when he was done, Clark, Wally and John came over to started setting up for the wedding.

how did you like it the wedding will come up soon. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Has anyone noticed that isn't one fic about Diana and Bruce's wedding? If there is tell me but in the mean time here's a fic of their wedding. If you like it review. Enjoy! 

'I Do'

Bruce stood in front of his mirror and straightened out his tie for the millionth time. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Bruce calm down. Your tie is fine." he turned around and saw Clark there.

"I guess I'm just nervous." Bruce said. "I mean I am getting married in ten minutes."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Bruce Wayne or Batman would get married. Looks like your playboy days are over." Clark said.

"I'd give up anything for Diana. I never thought I could love someone this much." Bruce said.

"It really gets to you doesn't it." John said coming up behind them.

"Yeah" Bruce answered.

Alfred came into the room to make sure everyone was ready. "Master Bruce Is everything okay in here?"

"Yes. Just do me a favor. Take this to Diana." Bruce said as he grabbed a black box from his dresser and handed it to Alfred.

"Of course." Alfred said as he took the box and walked out of the room.

Diana and her bride's maids were doing last minute adjustments on their make-up and hair when Alfred knocked on the door. "Come in." Diana said. She saw Alfred walk in holding a black box. He walked towards her and held out the box.

"Master Bruce wanted you to have this." Alfred said.

"Really?" Diana asked as she took the box from Alfred's hand. "Thank you. Oh and thank you again Alfred for agreeing to give me away."

"It will be my honor." Alfred said as he smiled and turned and left the room.

Diana turned back around towards the mirror and put her attention towards the box in her hands. Her bride's maids, Shayera, Lois and Supergirl gathered around her to see what it was that her future husband gave her. Diana opened the box and gasped when she saw a priceless pearl necklace and matching earrings. "Those are beautiful." Shayera said.

"He spoils me." Diana said. "He spends too much money on me. And no matter how much I tell him not to he continues to do it."

"Yes he does." Shayera said.

"I'm serious. I found the receipt for my engagement ring and he paid $250,000 for it." Diana said looking at her ring.

"Well Diana you're forgetting that to him 250,000 dollars is like 250 dollars. Bruce is a billionaire and you are soon going to be." Shayera said as she took the pearl necklace out of the boxes and put it around Diana's neck. Diana took the earrings out of the box and put them on her ears.

Diana looked at her self in the mirror. She was wearing her wedding dress and it was strapless and had a train that was five feet long. She had sandals on and just a small amount of makeup. Her braclets were gone and her nails had white tips. She had just a small amount of make -up on and her hair was done up in a bun. Her veil was behind her head. She smoothed out her dress, placed her hand on her stomach and sighed. "Are you okay."

"Yeah I'm just feeling a bit nastiest."

Shayera smiled. "Don't worry that's just the baby talking." Shayera whispered just so Diana could hear it.

Diana said. "I know."

She sat down on the bed and thought about how she was going to tell Bruce about the baby.

A few minutes later it was time.

The wedding was being held in the largest room of the mansion, the living room. The minister was standing in front of the fireplace waiting for the ceremony to start. Chairs were set up and everyone was seated. Some of Diana's sisters from the island came and even Diana's mother came, they were on one side of the room while the rest of the Justice League and some members of Bruce's family were on the other side. The music began to play as the flower girls began to walk down the aisle, then Shayera and Clark as the Maid of honor and the Best man. The rest of he groom's men and bride's maid walked down the aisle before Bruce finally came down the aisle. The wedding march began and everyone stood when Diana showed up. She took her time in walking was when she got to the end Alfred stood and linked his arms with hers. They walked another two steps. "Who give's this woman away." the minister asked.

"I do." Alfred mentioned. He turned to Diana and flipped her veil behind her head and kissed her on the cheek before placing her hand in Bruce's.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to join the two souls of Diana and Bruce. Before we begin Bruce had written a vow he would like to share. Everyone turned their attention to Bruce.

Diana handed her bouquet to Shayera as Bruce grabbed her hands and began to talk. "Ever since my parents died, I have been one to close people out, until you came along. You were the one who worked her way into my heart. You were the first person I fell in love with. The first one who stole my heart. When I first fell in love with you I knew that you couldn't possibly feel the same way, but I guess I was wrong. I spent countless time thinking of reasons to give on why we couldn't be together, but in reality I was scared of losing you. I felt if I got close to you and I lost you It would be like the day I lost my parents all over again. But I realized I was wrong. Not being with you was tearing me up inside. When you almost walked out on me I realized I had to be with you, because I love you too much to let you go." Bruce said as he finished and never broke eye contact with Diana.

Diana started to cry. That was the first time she had heard him talk like that. "Now let's continue." the minister said. "Do you Bruce take Diana to be you lawfully wedded wife through sickness and in health til death do you part?"

Bruce smiled as he looked into Diana's eyes. "I do."

"And do you Diana take Bruce to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and in health til death do you part?"

Diana smiled as she looked into Bruce's eyes." I do."

"The rings."

Clark handed Bruce the ring for Diana. "Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

Bruce slid the ring on Diana's finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

Shayera handed Diana the ring for Bruce. "Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

Diana slid the ring onto Bruce's finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

The minister looked around the room. "If there is anyone who has any reason on why these two shall not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." It was quiet for a minute before the minister spoke up again. "By the power invested in me and in the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Bruce didn't waste any time. He pulled Diana close and wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips met. They part an turned towards the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Bruce Wayne.

Everyone cheered as they walked down the aisle as husband and wife.

Next chapter is the reception and Diana tells Bruce about the baby.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Bruce helped Diana get into the white stretch limousine before getting in himself. They waved as the chauffeur drove off. As he drove on the back window were the letters 'JUST MARRIED'. They left the mansion grounds. "So how do you like being a married woman?" Bruce asked his new wife.

"So far, I love it, and I am starting to wonder if my husband feels the same way." Diana mentioned.

"Oh, I'm sure he loves it." Bruce said as he gave Diana a kiss on the lips.

After a couple of minutes Bruce helped Diana take off her veil with out messing up her hair. She then took off any extras that were one her dress that she did not need. During the ride Bruce offered her some champagne but she didn't take it. He thought that she just wasn't thirty but he was wrong, also throughout the drive the paparazzi was to catch glimpses of them for the new paper. They got a few pictures but none of them were really good. They drove around Gotham for about thirty minutes before they arrived back at the house to meet up with everyone else at the reception. The chauffeur stopped the car and they got out and went inside. Before going inside they heard something and turned around to see what I was. When they did someone snapped a picture. Diana was getting pissed. "Let them go Diana. They are going to find out one way or another." She smiled. They slowly walk towards the ball room just enjoying each other. Bruce had his arm around Diana's waist and the same with Diana, she had her arm around his waist. They stopped at the ball room doors and faced each other. "Ready to go in there?" Bruce asked as he looked down into Diana's eyes.

"I guess so." Diana said. She smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before saying, "I love you Bruce."

"I love you too." Bruce said before he gave her a kiss. "Come on."

When they entered they knew the DJ was making an anouncment because they only thing the heard was "Mr. and Mrs. Bruce Wayne." They heard everyone cheer and come over to greet them.

Would everyone clear the dance floor, it is time for the bride and groom to dance there first dance as husband and wife." the DJ announced this and everyone cleared the floor except for Diana and Bruce. Te music started to play. They chose from this moment by Shania Twain and Bryan White. Bruce grabbed Diana around the waist and she grabbed him around his neck.

I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
for better or worse, I will love you with  
every beat of my heart.)  
From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the oneRight beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

They didn't stop dancing. As everyone else started to join them they continued to dance. After about the third son, Bruce can we sit down, I am getting tired." Diana requested.

"Sure. Come on." Bruce said. He led her to their table and they sat down. Bruce poured himself some champagne and before he could pour Diana some, she poured herself some juice. Bruce wondered why and then just ignored it. There were a number of reason on why she was drinking juice instead of champagne. By the time Bruce wanted to get up and dance Diana was still tired. Man this baby is killing me.

"Go ask my mother to dance. I'm sure she would love dancing with her son-in-law.' Diana smiled.

"Alright I'll be right back." Bruce said. He gave Diana a kiss and then left.

She watched as he walked over and asked her mother as she accepted. She smiled and watched as they danced together for about two songs before they stopped.

Time passed. Diana dance with Bruce along with Clark and a few other men of the league. Bruce dance with Shayera along with a few other ladies of the league Diana and Bruce were sitting at their table and talking when they heard the DJ. "Okay now it's time for the Bride to dance with her father." At the word Bride Diana looked up.

She knew who wanted it. Diana smiled when Alfred walked over to her table and put out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." Diana said. She accepted his hand and stood up. He led her out to the dance floor and they danced. "Thank you Alfred." Diana said as they danced.

"For what?" Alfred said.

"Everything. You have really been a father to me. You have always been there, and I know that you always will be." Diana said.

"It had been a pleasure. That is why I asked for this dance. You were the daughter I never had and in my heart you always will be." Diana smiled.

After their dance it was time to cut the cake. Shayera rolled out the 5 their wedding cake. On the top were two figure that looked exactly like the couple. Diana and Bruce both grabbed the knife. Bruce stood behind Diana and placed his hand over hers. They cut their pieces of cake before Clark took over. Diana and Bruce sat down at their table and started to feed each other cake. When they were almost done eating their cake Diana noticed that Bruce had a little bit of frosting on his lips. Without warning she reached up and gave Bruce a kiss on the lips, and that caught him totally by surprise. She pulled back, licked her lips and smiled. "You had frosting your lips and I took it off."

Bruce fed her that last piece of cake that was at their table and purposely got frosting on her lips as well. "Now you have frosting on your face."

"Why you take it off then." Diana suggested.

"Good idea." Bruce said. He place his hands on Diana's cheeks and leaned down and kissed her. The kiss lasted for a few moments before parting. As time past Bruce grew more and more suspicious on why Diana hand no champagne. Usually on occasions like this she would drink a lot. Bruce was talking to Clark and a couple other of the men when Shayera came over to the table and sat down. "Hey Diana."

"Hey." Diana said.

"Did you tell him yet?"

"No not yet."

"Why not?"

"He find out soon. All night I haven't had one glass of champagne and he is starting to get suspicious and he will asked before we leave tonight." Diana said.

"I know he'll be happy Diana. Just seeing to look on your face when you told me, shows me how happy he's gonna be." Shayera said. They continued talking for a few minutes before Bruce came over and interrupted them.

"Shayera, can I talk to Diana for a minute?" Bruce asked.

"Sure." Shayera said. She stood up and left the two alone.

"Diana why is it that you have not been drinking anything but juice. By now you would have been drunk or getting there." Bruce asked.

"I've been waiting for you to asked this."

"You have?"

"Yeah. Correct me I'm wrong but I read that alcohol is one of the worst things to drink when....." Diana paused.

"When what?" Bruce asked.

"It is one of the worst things to drink when your pregnant because it will hurt the baby." Diana said with a big smile on her face.

"You...Your...You....." Bruce Wayne was at loss for words.

Diana nodded. "We're having a baby Bruce." Diana whispered. Before she could respond she felt his lips on hers. He pulled away and placed his hand on her still flat stomach.

"When did you find out?"

"I found out about a week ago. J'onn told me I am about one month along. I wanted to wait until today to tell you." Diana explained.

Bruce pulled her close and hugged her tight whispering, "I love you so much." in her ear.

They decided to keep this to themselves until after their honeymoon. Before Diana left she threw the bouquet and Shayera caught it. They left for their honeymoon, which was two weeks in the Bahamas, just the two of them.

THE END.


End file.
